


Deuce

by torino10154



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, Humor, Innuendo, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-28
Updated: 2014-06-28
Packaged: 2018-02-06 12:39:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1858377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154





	Deuce

"It's bloody hot," James said as he walked into the flat. "Feels more like Mallorca than London."

"I'd have said Cairo myself," Scorpius said then took a sip of his Pimms. "Wimbledon's on."

"Nadal's quite fit." James took a bottle of beer from the fridge and sat down beside Scorpius.

"He's playing tomorrow. First thing," Scorpius added, with a pout. 

"And you need your beauty sleep," James said reaching over and running his thumb over Scorpius's bare nipple.

Scorpius set down his glass. "We'll have to go to bed early, then."

James grinned as he leaned closer. "Is now good?"


End file.
